


Genesis

by Claire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel is exactly where he's meant to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis

You didn't think it would be this way when you were first ordered to save Dean Winchester from Hell. Your entire garrison fought through blood and fire for the sake of one man. And you wondered if it was worth it when you finally reached him, wondered if _he_ was worth it. Wondered if he was worth the pain and loss and the taint of corruption you can still feel, even now, at the edge of your being, trying so desperately to hold onto you.

Never before had you had to ignore the souls screaming out for release in favour of the one holding them there. Never before had you had someone fight you so mercilessly as you pulled them from Hell. Dean Winchester, the so-called Saviour, kicking and cursing like a petulant child with his favourite toy taken away from him. He fought you all the way out of Hell, fought you with every fetid and tainted breath still left in him. And you nearly lost him. You'd been so close when he'd almost slipped from your grasp, causing your hand to grip him tighter, searing part of yourself into his soul.

You'd restored his body, rebuilding him through bone and muscle and flesh, and set him back into the world. And you'd followed him, as you were told to. Dean Winchester is the Saviour. Dean Winchester must be watched. Dean Winchester must be protected. They'd told you that. But not one of them had told you Dean Winchester was going to turn out to be so infuriating.

It's hard at first, to understand how someone the Cherubim hail as Saviour could be so _crass_. What sort of saviour takes the Lord's name in vain, or carries so much anger within him, or willingly lays with those who would have him at every opportunity.

It takes you a long time to realise that he's not being crass, he's being _human_. That's about the time you stop thinking of him as the Saviour, and start just thinking of him as _Dean_. Start thinking of him as flawed and broken and _beautiful_ in his humanity. You start seeing the fear behind the anger, the loneliness behind the meaningless nights. You start thinking that maybe, just maybe, this is the perfection they talk about in your Father's plan.

So when he asks you to follow him, to believe in him, to turn your back on everything you've ever known, you do. Because part of you is already willing to follow him blindly, so it's nothing for the rest of you to do so, as well. 

If you think about it you'll realise how this would look to anyone who saw you right now, kneeling before a human, before one of your Father's creations. But you're not kneeling before humanity (even though He decreed that you should). You're kneeling before _Dean_. It's a distinction you're acutely aware of. And as he reaches out, fingers running through your hair and soft words falling from his lips, you know that here, on your knees and in his hands, is exactly where you're meant to be.


End file.
